Trafalgar's Story
by akgrownrandi
Summary: My own interpretation of Trafalgar Law's life as a kid, with some present tense happenings. Maybe some mature romance content later on. Can't help myself! ;) Enjoy! T. Law X OC
1. Chapter 1

**I put my first story on hold so that I could fix some kinks in it, but I got another idea for a story as I was fixing the old one! Ha! My version of Trafalgar Law's past, with maybe some present tense happenings as well! Again, I am not avid writer, but I hope everyone enjoys it anyways!**

_Captain Trafalgar Law; known to most of the world as 'The Surgeon of Death,' lies back against his fluffy comrade. The large polar bear with an orange jumpsuit known as Bepo, is used to this. He doesn't mind being his captain's makeshift pillow, because it's always an excuse for him to take a good nap. The two sat on the deck of the giant yellow submarine that had been floating on top of the blue sea for a few hours now. _

"_I can't believe my hat ripped during our last battle," the captain quietly said to himself. Replacing the frown on his face with a smirk he added, "I guess I'll just have to repair it! Shachi!" He calls out to another shipmate, "what is the name of this place we are headed to next?"_

"_Sabaody Archipelago, Captain! It's the next destination we must pass in order to continue on to the New World!"_

"_Great!" He replied while fidgeting with his hat. Smiling again to himself, he remembered how he acquired the famous hat to begin with._

* * *

The clear turquoise waves of the North Blue crash against a white sandy shore; bubbly foam gently licking at the soles of two small black leather loafers. A boy of about eight years stares out at the vast sea. His raven black hair whipping wildly in the salty air, a clean white lab coat covers his scrawny arms, and black clean-cut shorts stick to his legs from the high humidity.

"_Ribbit!" _

A desperate croak calls out of the mouth of a tiny frog in the boy's left hand, snapping him out of his trance. He glances down at the poor amphibian struggling to get a breath under the boys crushing clutch. A curious smile crosses his face, and then he lifts up a shiny surgical scalpel in his right hand, waving the sharp tool in front of the creature's buggy eyes.

"Time to see what your anatomy looks like on the inside!" The boy exclaims excitedly.

The frog swallows hard, as if understanding what the boy was telling him. The boy holds down the tiny frog against a large flat rock, using it as his operating table. Sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth, he concentrates on the amphibian. Drawing the scalpel high up into the air, his arm swings down to begin dissecting the creature before him.

"Trafalgar!" A voice calls from behind the boy; stopping the grisly dissection from being carried out. The tiny frog relaxes his face, knowing that its life has just been spared. The boy cringes and then rolls his eyes.

"Trafalgar Law! What are you doing out here again?!"

Another small child trudges in the sand, catching up to him. A girl; about the same age as Law, stops at his back. Her brown hair roped down her back in a messy braid, a thin red lace tied at the end. Long stray hairs brush over her rounded face as two bright green eyes stare incredulously at the boy before her.

"What are you doing to that poor frog?!"

"Learning anatomy! Now get lost, Suzi!"

While turning around to face her, Law noticed that the girl in the lilac dress was hiding something behind her back. Pretending not to notice, he turned back to the frog and gently brushed sand off of the creature's head. Ignoring Law's command, Suzi spoke again, "I saw you staring out at the sea again. What's so fascinating out there?"

"I'm not gonna tell you! You're just a stupid girl!"

"What did you say?!"

The little girl's eyes peered at him angrily, as she hunched her shoulders up in the most intimidating way possible. "Nothing", Law finally replied. "What are you hiding anyways?!"

Suzi's tantrum instantly calmed at Law's curious question. "Ta-da!" She exclaimed, proudly showing off the creative artwork she had been trying to hide. "I made it for you!" In her hands rested a white rounded fur hat decorated with brown spots. Law could see where her hands had been poked numerous times by a needle, _"she has horrible precision," _he thought. Without hesitation, Suzi planted the hat on top of Law's head. The large hat covered his ears, and half of his shadowy eyes peered from the bottom of the brim.

Suzi chuckled. "I guess it's a bit big!"

"What are you doing? I don't want your stupid hat!" Law yelled fumbling to get the hat off, tossing it to the ground, and then making a B-line in the opposite direction. "Wait! Come back! It suits youuu!" Suzi cried running after him. Law knew he could outrun the girl, and sped up his pace, only to come to an abrupt stop. Grasping at air, he noticed that his left hand was now empty. _"Where'd he go?" _He thought checking all around himself. He then glanced down to discover his foot covering a lump on the ground.

"_Oops."_

The frog had been almost completely squished underneath the weight of his foot.

"Traf! You can't dissect a living creature!" Suzi yelled catching up, and trying to catch her breath.

"Not a problem now!" Law exclaimed holding the limp creature's body up in front of Suzi's face.

"What'd you do to him?!"

"Who cares? Now we can see his inner workings! Prepare the O.R.!" Law ordered the little girl.

"Traf, don't…" the little girl pleaded, but before she could stop him, Law had already severed the frog's head. A huge grin lined the edges of Law's face. He felt proud as he held up the bloody head to show the little girl what he had achieved in just one cut. The girl gasped in horrified shock.

"What's wrong? You're not squeamish are you?!" Law teased, waving the frog's severed head in her direction.

"Ugh! That's disgusting! Get it away from me!"

The little girl turned away from Law and started running in the opposite direction. Law chased after her. Catching up quickly, he pinned her to the ground, still waving the frog's severed head in her face.

"Weaklings can't pick their way of death!" He yelled to her, grinning devilishly.

Totally mortified, the little girl did the only thing she could think of. Drawing her hand back, she popped the boy in the face with a hard closed fist, causing him to fall back on his hands. A trickle of blood began to run down from his nose.

"What was that for, you bitch?!"

"You deserved it, you shit head!"

Holding his nose closed, Law walks over to the water bubbling up on shore, and begins to wash the blood away from his face.

"Sorry," Suzi apologizes and offers the furry hat to Law again.

"You never answered my question, by the way."

Very annoyed now, he pushes her arm away again and walks back up the sandy shores. Suzi presses again, "Why do you always stare so longingly out at the sea? You're not afraid of swimming are you?" She teased. Law just continued to ignore the girl.

"Oh, come on! You can tell me! I promise, I won't laugh!" She said crossing her heart with her hands.

Law sighs and begins, "My Old Man wants me to become an expert surgeon; to join the marines and fix wounded soldiers on the battle field."

"Yeah…" Suzi shrugs.

"I want to be a great surgeon but…" Law looks to his left and right, and then jumps up excitedly and proclaims, "…I also want to become a great pirate and find the legendary treasure, 'One Piece'!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad everyone seems to be liking my story so far! Thank you for the reviews! Here's chapter 2! :)**

Staring at Law with eyes wide open, Suzi tries to register what the boy had just shared with her. "'One Piece'?" She repeated, and then making no effort to keep quiet, she burst into a fit of intense laughter. Not amused by the girl's betrayal, Law continued to walk away.

Suzi started after him again, "No! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh, but how can you find 'One Piece' by yourself? You're just one boy!"

"I'm going to gather up a crew, Dummy! …And there won't be any stupid girls in my crew either!"

Suzi crossed her arms and huffed in disappointment. Then both of the children stopped in their tracks. They heard the faint sounds of people coming from around the corner of the next cliff. They ran up next to the rocky wall of the cliff. Making sure not to seen by anyone, they quietly peeked around the corner. A few men with their hands gripping tightly to a rope were pulling a ship to shore.

The ship was huge, with large light pink sails. The hull was decorated with many windows, and a large sphere painted with a disturbing looking smiley sat atop of the bow of the ship. A large black flag danced in the wind atop the highest mast. The same smile decorated the front of the flag; though, instead a large line crossed through the middle of its face.

"A pirate ship," Law whispered to himself.

"Law, we should get out of here! That's a jolly roger! Those are pirates!" Suzi exclaimed in quietest voice possible.

Suddenly a very tall slender man came jumping down from the ship. Bright pink feathers from his coat fluffed up the upper portion of his body, almost concealing his face. His bleach blonde hair looked unnatural against his tan skin, and a pair of pointed orange sunglasses hid his devious stare. A wide toothy smile turned up at the corners of his face.

"Remember, the main plan is to deliver the animals to their customers. We're getting a large sum for those beasts, so don't screw anything up!" The tall man ordered his crew mates.

"Aye, Joker-san!"

"I might as well enjoy myself while I'm here. I'm going to head into town and grab a bite to eat," he said to himself. "Maybe while I'm there, I'll find some poor sap to take back and sell at auction. Fuff-fuff-fuff-fuffu! Let's go, Vergo!" He yelled to another tall man walking off of the ship.

The little boy and girl, still concealed behind the cliff rocks, watched on as half of the crew walked away with the two other authoritative men, and the other half stayed to prepare the cargo for delivery. Some animals that they carried out were some that Law and Suzi had never seen before, even in their town's encyclopedias! A couple of blue giraffes, a tiger with two heads, and even a giant bird with two sets of wings!

"Let's get on that ship! I have to take a look around! Maybe I can find a weapon to steal!" Law insisted.

"No! It's too dangerous Traf! We'll get caught!"

"Don't be such a baby!" Law called to her beginning to head towards the massive ship. Suzi, not wanting to stay behind by herself, followed suit. The two kids found themselves sneaking up to the ship and hiding underneath the boarding plank. As the next couple of men carried a cage containing another exotic animal down from the ship, Law and Suzi snuck around and made their way into the ship's innards. The two made extra sure not to get caught and hid behind each crate that they found available. Moving on, they made their way to a trap door that they found in the floor.

"This must be where they hide all of the good stuff," Law whispered lifting up the door. Suzi clung to Law's white jacket, as he made his way down the steps. She couldn't help herself from looking around cautiously. Law was too stubborn to care about getting caught, but she would be his lookout anyway.

"What's that?" The dark haired boy asked. There was a large white sheet covering what looked like a large box. "Law…" The little girl tugged his jacket, getting more nervous by the second. "Shut up, and help me uncover it!" The two children grabbed the corners of the sheet and brought it up over the box. The dust that flew around from the sheet's removal caused the kids to cover their mouths so that a cough didn't blow their cover. "What is it?" Suzi asked.

As the dust settled it revealed a large iron cage that held what looked like a small white furry animal. Although small, it was still about the same size as Law and Suzi. "It's a bear cub!" Suzi exclaimed. "They're hiding a bear cub down here? What's so great about a stupid bear?" Law said with a look of disappointment on his face. The bear cub stared down at its feet. An aura of depression surrounded him, and unexpected to the two children, he opened his mouth to speak, "I'm sorry."

"AHHH! The bear just spoke!" Suzi screamed out!

"Awesome!" Law exclaimed in excitement.

"Who's down there?!" A voice came from above them. A short man with bright orangeshoulder length hair walked down the steps of the trap door. He glanced around looking for someone but to his disappointment, no one was seen. Satisfied with his curiosity, the man walked away. Law walked out from the back of another crate. Dusting more dirt off of his pants he walked back up to the bear cub.

"You can talk! Wanna be my first mate?" He asked without hesitation.

"What?! You can't just invite anyone you don't know into your crew! And besides, you're not even a pirate yet!" Suzi argued.

"Sure…Captain." The bear answered with happy tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't say you'll join so easily!" The girl snapped back at the bear. A depressed aura quickly surrounded the sullen bear again.

"I'm sorry."

"_He's so sensitive," _was all she could think.

Ignoring the bear and the Suzi, Law had his eyes now set on something else. A medium sized wooden chest closed up with a golden padlock, sat atop of another crate, with a note attached to its front. _'Top secret. Keep out'_, was all that was written on it. "It's like they're teasing me." Law said now with even more curiosity. He searched around their space looking for a tool, when he came across a broom that had been lying on the ground next to the bear cub's crate. Jamming the broom in between the lock and the ledge of the chest, he was able to pry the top open.

"What is it?" Suzi asked.

"I bet that's where they were keeping the devil fruit." The bear jumped in.

Trafalgar scooped up the object that was lying in the chest. Indeed, it was a devil fruit. The fruit bared a resemblance to a bunch of grapes, although each piece of fruit had a swirly design on its outer layer. "That's the Op-Op Fruit!" The cub said. "The powers from that fruit would be incredible! Just like pulling apart a bunch of grapes, one can supposedly 'pull apart' any object they touch! Though, that's what I heard from one of the crew members." He added.

Law stared at the fruit intently. Suzi knew exactly where his thoughts were. "I could be the best surgeon in the world with those powers!" He exclaimed.

"No you don't!" The little girl yelled as she climbed up to try and steal Law's new prized possession, but before she could make it up to him Law quickly placed the entire fruit into his mouth and started chewing vigorously. As the girl finally made it up on top of the crate, she began yelling at the boy, "Spit it out!"

Wrapping two hands around the boy's neck, Suzi wanted to prevent that fruit from reaching his stomach! Law then managed to push her away as Suzi came crashing back down to the floor. She rubbed her sore butt that had come into contact with the hard wooden floor. Now with a shocked expression on her face, she glanced back up at Law who was just swallowing the last bit of fruit.

_Gulp!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my! It's been a while since I have updated. I'm sorry everyone! I will admit, I've been lazy! Ha! Also, been kinda focused on trying for another baby! Wish us luck! Wee! On to chapter 3! enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: One Piece characters are not mine! Just my story and my OC!**_

Suzi stared wide eyed at the boy who just consumed the purple fruit that had been contained in the chest. "Trafal…gar…" she started, staring in disbelief. "…what's wrong with you!? Do you know what happens when you eat a Devil Fruit!? You can never swim in water ever again! You'll be a dead weight!" She yelled at him grabbing onto his collar and shaking him violently. Trafalgar easily pushed the girl off of him, and then stood in place for a moment. He rubbed his belly. He felt…strange. Almost as if he's gained a new sense of intense energy within his small body.

"So, how do I use my new powers?" He asked the bear cub. "You can cut anything up…supposedly. That's all I know." The bear replied. Law looked around the room they were in. A bright light caught the corner of his eye. A medium sized cutlass sat against the corner of the wall. The small bit of sunlight that entered the room glistened off of the blade. He smiled excitedly and ran over and held the blade up proudly. "What should I slice up?" He asked himself out loud. His eyes curiously made their way over to where Suzi was still seated on the floor. Suzi didn't like the look the sadistic little boy was giving her. "Don't even think about it!" She shot at him.

The trap door burst open suddenly. The same man that had a suspicion that someone had snuck onto the ship had come back for a double check. "I knew it! Come here you little brats!" The man started after Suzi. She was surprisingly quick and agile and managed to get away from the man's bear sized hands. Law tried thinking quickly. He threw his hand out multiple times trying desperately to make something come out. Something _had _to get these powers working! Suzi ran past the man and around a few other crates. She made her way left, only to discover she had made the wrong turn and ended up cornered against a stack of large crates; too big for her to climb up on. The stout man smiled at her wickedly, "I've got you now you little shit!"

"How do I get these powers to work?!" He yelled again. Suzi was in trouble, and Law was running out of options. "Only one way to find out how this Op-Op Fruit works!" He grabbed the cutlass in both hands and ran up behind the man that had cornered the girl and slashed a huge gash across his back. "Arghhh!" He yelled reaching behind him in pain. Blood splattered out of the wound. Law stared at the injured man. "I guess that works too," he said to himself. The man turned around and stared at Law with rage burning in his eyes. "Why …you…" Before he could finish, the man passed out before him and fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood. "Traf!" Suzi yelled as she ran past the large man and threw her arms around her savior. "Thank you!" Law's cheeks flushed a slight pink. Not knowing what to say in return, he decided to push the girl off as if she were infected with the plague.

"Something's going on down there!" The children heard voices coming from outside of the trap door. "Traf! We have to leave now!" Suzi yelled. "No! We can't leave him here!" He yelled back pointing at the bear in the cage.

"How are we going to get him out without a key!?" Suzi explained.

Law looked around. He could hear the voices getting closer. "Law!" Suzi yelled again.

"I just don't know how to get these powers to work!"

The men made their way to the trap door and started to slide themselves down through the opening. "Who are you!?" They called out. Suzi hid behind Law. Sweat started to drip from the boy's temple. Law was feeling desperate and was running out of ideas. They were trapped. These men were going to kill them. He glanced at the bear behind the cage. The animal would probably be sold to a circus. Kept locked up in a cage the rest of its life. No. Law was too interested in this new creature. He was supposed to be his first mate. He couldn't let that happen.

Anger and desperation crept up through Law's body. A warm energy flowed up from his toes and out towards his finger tips. "I won't let that happen!" He yelled as he threw his hand out toward the bear trapped in the cage. This time a burst of heat radiated out of his palm and formed into a blue fiery aura around the entire hold. Suzi looked up in awe. "What's that?" She asked. With the cutlass grasped tightly in his fist, Law walked slowly toward the bear in the cage. The cub looked left and right. Even he started feeling nervous about the boy heading towards him. He backed himself into the back of the cage.

Law then drew the sharp cutlass up into the air and jumped toward the cage making a large diagonal slash against the iron bars. Law came back down and landed on his feet. The cage behind him seemed unscathed. "What are you doing? You can't cut iron bars with a cutlass!" Suzi yelled out. A loud screech sounded throughout the hold. The upper half of the cage slid down and off to the side, and the bear cub leaped out immediately. Still in a state of heightened adrenaline, Law ran toward the men and slashed the cutlass across their necks; beheading them. "Ahhh!" One of the heads cried out, and then stopped suddenly. "Huh? I'm still alive."

"Hi-yah!" The furry white cub that had been caged up for who knows how long, karate kicked the men's heads frantically, and sent them flying from their bodies. Their lower halves walked around blindly searching for their heads; running into crates or each other. "You're trained in martial arts?" Law asked the bear, to which he nodded happily back at Law. "I knew I made the right decision to make you my comrade!"

"Now let's get out of here!" Suzi yelled as she grabbed onto the back of Law's collar and started dragging him away. The bear ran ahead of the two children and started karate chopping and kicking anyone who got in the way. The children made it safely outside of the ship and continued running down the sandy beach to escape. Kicking the last attacker off of the ship, the bear cub jumped off the side and followed the children. "Where are we going to go?!" Suzi yelled trying to keep up with the quick pace of the boy and the bear. "Back to my house!" Law pointed north toward the town.

The three finally were able to stop and catch their breath. They were in the town now. The pursuers wouldn't be able to find them amongst the crowd of people scattered throughout. The three were now comfortable walking at a steady pace. "I don't think your dad will like you bringing home a new pet." Suzi began. "How would you know?" He replied not looking back at the girl.

"Come on. My grandfather and your dad have been friends for years. I know your dad. He's not very…welcoming." She hesitated at the last part, remembering how unwelcome his father had been to Suzi for the longest time. Doctor Law was a very stern man who took his career as a heart surgeon very seriously. He was never the type of father to just drop everything to go play with his son. Suzi even wondered if the man had ever given Trafalgar any undivided attention. She knew he scolded him a lot, and pushed Law to study hard every day. Ninety percent of the studies were about learning about the human body. Anatomy, physiology, kinesiology, pathology and he would never make it easy. He expected the boy to read college grade text books, and would test him daily. If he failed the tests or slacked off on his studies, his father would take away meals; only giving the boy a bit of bread throughout the day to sustain him. Unfortunately, this would happen often. Most of the time Trafalgar despised his father for making him study and purposefully slacked off, and when his father found out, the meals were taken away again. Sometimes the poor boy would live off of a small banana sized loaf of bread for days. After a while Trafalgar had began to really hate the stuff.

"Come on. We're almost there…" Trafalgar Law waved his hand out at the two behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is that boy? He's been missing all afternoon!" The tall man with the white lab coat paced the front of the house staring every once and a while out of the large window of his living room. Two silver streaks ran through the middle aged man's tousled ebony hair, matching the silvery whiskers of his goatee. He took the cigarette that had been settled between his lips and extinguished the last bit of burning embers into his ash tray.

"Dr. Edward Law; he's just a child. He should be able to live out some of his childhood playing. It is good for a young person's mind and wellbeing." An older man replied with a relaxed smile.

"He should be studying! Studying!" The doctor yelled back shaking an index finger in the elderly man's face.

"Medical study is good for the mind, but play will help him to connect with people; to bring out his inner compassion. Without compassion you cannot help the whole person who is sick or injured." Napoleon was very wise with his words; always knowing the right thing to say to calm down the doctor. Napoleon owned the café down the street from the Law's, and had been the doctor's friend for almost fifteen years now. His granddaughter and Trafalgar had known each other since the day they were born. Napoleon offered a hot beverage to his friend in an attempt to divert his attention.

As much as Dr. Law wanted to yell at him and tell him he was wrong, deep down he knew his friend was right, but the doctor wouldn't make that obvious. He was way too proud for that. He shook his head in agitation. "When's he going to get here?! I have to make the transaction with the brokers any time now! They are dangerous men, and I don't want Trafalgar causing any undue trouble!" Napoleon hobbled past his friend and made his way into another room that was dark except for a small lamp that was lit up; casting its light onto a treasure that sat atop of a mount.

"Are you sure you want to sell the nodachi? It's been in your family for generations." Napoleon said stroking his long gray beard, and staring at the long weapon that was sitting on the mount. The nodachi was a brilliant piece of work to behold. About six feet in length; the sheath was painted a shiny deep black and was decorated with white crosses. A royal red silken rope wrapped around the top portion of the sheath. The blade had not been unsheathed in over a hundred years. Stories passed down in their family said that the nodachi at one point had been made for a king. Whether there was truth to that story, Dr. Law had no idea.

The doctor walked up from behind Napoleon, and stood in front of the heirloom. He gently stroked the smooth finish of the nodachi with his finger tips. His mouth grew into a hard line. "I must. It's the only way I can pay Joker back for all the times he saved our asses from being thrown out into the streets. Our family has lived wealthy for generations, but since 'she' died…" he paused; a tear welling up in his eye, "…Trafalgar doesn't know anything about our situation. Don't let him know about how bad off our family has gotten!" He yelled to his long time friend.

The two men then froze in place when they heard the front door open. "I'm home!" A voice called. "Trafalgar! Where have you been, you little shit?! I have people coming over!" His father yelled at his son. Trafalgar brought his head down in an angry pout. He knew he was in trouble for leaving his studies once again. It looked like it would be bread again for the rest of the day.

Suzi glanced at the annoyed little boy, and chimed in, "w-we found an animal Mr. Law! Can we keep him?" She knew that Dr. Law always seemed to favor Suzi over his own son most of the time. Was it because he preferred a daughter over a son? Suzi had no idea, but she pouted her lips and batted her long eyelashes at the doctor; her large green eyes pleading with him. She knew how to work men over, and she hadn't even hit puberty yet. "Ugh…Consider yourself lucky, Boy!" Dr. Law spat at the young lad. "What is…? Is that a bear cub?" He asked suddenly realizing there was an exotic animal sitting next to the little girl.

"D-don't ask." The little girl smiled sweetly as she scooted the boy and the cub down the hall.

"We'll… just be in the bedroom. Got to go train our new pet you know!" She laughed nervously.

"But you can't keep a bea…" Before he was able to finish his sentence Suzi had slammed the door. Dr. Law just rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the situation. He had more important things on his mind. He's just glad the children are back. Joker would be there soon.

"That old man gets on my nerves! He's always at my throat! I hate him!" Law yelled as he kicked the corner of his bed. After he calmed down, he stared at the bear sitting on top of the bed. "Hey. What's your name anyways?"

"Bepo, Sir." The bear replied.

"We're getting out of here Bepo! I think it's time for us to sail off!"

"What?" Suzi replied. "You're too young to sail!"

"Don't worry. You're not coming with us anyway."

"What!?"

"For one: you don't have any dreams like I do, and two: you're a girl. Besides, my father would prefer you over me any day. He won't even know I'm gone."

"That's not true! I _do _have a dream! I just…won't tell you." She said bringing her head down in embarrassment. Trafalgar didn't seem to notice the red blush forming on the little girl's face. He was too busy gathering up things that he needed to pack with him for his journey to find the legendary One Piece. "Now that I have this new power, I'll be able to refine my techniques and build up my strength enough to fight for the prize at the end of the Grand Line!" After gathering up some food, clothing, and other necessities, the boy and the bear then quietly opened the bedroom door, and snuck out. Suzi rolled her eyes and decided to follow them, regardless of what Law had told her. "_Boy, is he dumb!" _She thought.

As they snuck down the hall they could hear the adults whispering about something amongst themselves. They stopped suddenly when Law caught the gleam of something shining into the corner of his eye. "The nodachi," he whispered. "I'm going to take the nodachi with me." Suzi just smacked her forehead. She would have protested, but what good would that do? She's starting to realize that he wouldn't listen to her anyway. Quietly, Law was able to lift the nodachi off of the mount. It took the two children, plus the cub to hold the entire length of the sword. Then they silently snuck out of the back door and ran out without being caught. "We did it!" Law finally yelled, relieved that he was finally out of his old man's hair. "Lets go! We have to make a boat…or steal one!" The children and the bear ran off toward the shore again.

A knock came at the front of Trafalgar Law's home. Dr. Law gulped hard and took in a deep breath as he made his way to the front door. Two men stood outside of their home. One was so tall that only the lower half of his body could be seen. Pink feathers draped around him like leaves around a tree. The other man was tall as well, though much shorter than the other man. Still, he hovered about a foot or more over Trafalgar's father. Dr. Law eyed him suspiciously, for the man had a meatball and a few strands of spaghetti stuck to his face. _Does he not know they are there?_ "Good afternoon Dr. Law. I'm sure you know why we're here." The taller man crouched down to look inside of the house. A huge smile planted across his face; his tongue wagging out of his mouth like a blood thirsty wild dog.

Dr. Law bowed to him respectfully. "Of course, Joker-sama! Let me go fetch it for you!" The doctor ran quickly to the dark room again, but then stopped and stood in shock. Eyes wide in disbelief he whispered out loud, "Where is it?!" The mount stood in place with the lamp still shining brightly upon it, but the weapon was nowhere to be seen. "Is there a problem Doctor?" The flamboyant man asked. Dr. Law was now sweating bullets. _What am I going to do? Dammit, Trafalgar!_

_**ON HIATUS** Sorry guys! I know I've been slacking! But I'm trying to construct this story the best that I can. I kind of wanted to see if Oda was going to delve into Law's history before I wrote any more of this fic. I will fix it up and get it going again soon, I hope! :) 'Til then, thanks for R&R! :)_


End file.
